This invention relates to an apparatus for correcting a color-tone component of a video signal. This invention also relates to a television receiver including such a color-tone correcting apparatus.
In the field of color television receivers, there are various apparatuses for correcting a color-tone component of a video signal to clarify a reproduced color image. As will be explained later, a prior art color-tone correcting apparatus has some problems.